When printed circuit boards were initially developed, it was common practice to mount various individual electrical components on one surface of the board, the mounted components having leads which extended through apertures on the board, the leads being electrically connected to the conductive traces on the other side of the printed circuit board by soldering or the like. Since the original development of printed circuit boards, there has been a demand for components which can be surface mounted on the board, that is to say in direct contact with the printed circuit on the board. Various differing designs of individual components have been developed for surface mounting and typical designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,039; 3,444,436; 3,550,228; 3,967,296; 4,208,005; 4,312,692; 4,339,785; 4,349,860 and 4,542,439.
There has also been a requirement for a network of electrical components which can be mounted on a circuit board, one such example being U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,453 wherein selected leads of a plurality of leads are passed through apertures in a printed circuit board and electrically connected to the circuit on the opposite side of the board when mounting the network. While the various devices referred to above have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, there still remains a demand for a network which can be surface mounted on a printed circuit board.